WF-02C Command Fumina
The WF-02C Command Fumina is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Built and piloted by Minato Sakai, it is a variant of the WF-01 Winning Fumina and incorporates design features from the SDV-04 Command Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the SF-01 Super Fumina, Minato also created variants of the Winning Fumina and the Command Fumina is an example.P-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Command Fumina The Command Fumina incorporates aspects of the Command Gundam from the SD Command Chronicles series, and is a complete combat type Gunpla’Cos Heroine with reinforced firepower and armor. The reinforced armor granted the Command Fumina increased resistance to impacts, differentiating it from past Fumina series model that focused heavily on evasive abilities. It is also installed with the Cross-Up System like the Winning Fumina, thus its costume armor can separate and combine into a sidekick, which in this case is known as the 'SD Command Gundam'. The use of the SD Command Gundam and the armorless Fumina model, the Frame Fumina, in coordinated attacks result in heavy actions during battle. Armaments ;*Toughness Shield :Attached to the shoulders via flexible joints, the pair of shields can protect a wide area. They are also attached to the shoulders in SD Command Gundam form. ;*Twin Beam Rifle :Mounted on each forearm in both Command Fumina form and the SD Command Gundam form. The beam weapons' twin barrels provide reliable firepower, and attaching the Toughness Shields onto them changes their form into one that resembles the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type's weapon of the same name, which is what inspired this weapon. ;*CF Heavy Rocket :A mid-to-long range artillery mounted on the Command Fumina's back and extend over the right shoulder. In SD Command Gundam form, it serves as the main handheld weapon. ;*Laser Machine Gun :Has the same appearance as the Winning Fumina's Beam Machine Gun, but it is actually a rapid fire laser gun to match the Command Gundam motif. Serves as the Frame Fumina's main weapon and held in hand. Special Equipment & Features ;*Target Goggle :Worn on the head, it is a pair of multi-functional goggles that have night vision and telescopic capabilities, as well as the ability to obtain detailed information on the battlefield and the opponent via scanning. ;*Cross-Up System :Like the Winning Fumina, the Command Fumina has a set of costume armor that not only enhances the Gunpla's abilities, but can also separate and combine into an independent sidekick named 'SD Command Gundam'. With the SD Command Gundam deployed, the armorless Fumina model is known as Frame Fumina and its battle style revolves around stealth and melee combat. Upon seeing the Frame Fumina, its opponents tend to have a moment of joy before they are silenced. :;*SD Command Gundam ::An independent support Gunpla formed when the costume armor separate and combines together. The ‘SD’ in its name can stand for ‘Super Deformed’ or ‘Special Deluxe’, depending on how the individual feels. Operation wise, general orders from the Gunpla Fighter are required, but it is capable of independent actions to a certain degree thanks to the AI system. History While in Tokyo for a contest, Minato accidentally came across an action film on the hotel room TV and was inspired to create the Command Fumina. Picture Gallery HGBF Command Fumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 WF-02C Command Fumina (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery hhib34-1.png hhib34-2.png hhib34-3.png References External links